


Haikyu Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have some more oneshots... because that's all I seem to write... Haikyu this time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sacrafice  
> Character: Sugawara  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Sugawara is willing to make sacrifices  
> Series: Entry 57 of 100 themes

He was a third year; this would be his last year playing volleyball with his team.

He wanted to play; he’d do anything to be on the court with Asahi and Noshinoya again.

But he wanted his team to win even more.

And if that first-year genius, Kageyama, was better suited to help their team succeed, then he would step down as official setter.

Even if it meant never being able to play again.

END


	2. Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Match  
> Characters: Hinata, Kageyama, Coach Ukai  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: The teams first match

“Wow!” Hinata exclaimed as he looked up at the large ceiling and multiple courts of the tournament gym.

He was so excited; this was going to be his first match with his new team and he knew that they could win this time.

Suddenly, a lance of pain shot through the back of his head.

“Ow.” He whined as he rubbed at his scalp, turning to glare at the boy who had struck him, “What was that for?!”

Kageyama glared back, “Don’t go getting sick again.”

Kaname blushed and pouted as he looked away, “I won’t.”

“Alright everyone.” Coach Ukai called, “Let’s go out there and do our best.”

Everyone shouted their agreement before walking off to the side to do their stretches and get ready.

Wow, their first match.

Suddenly Hinata wasn’t so sure if he could keep his word about not getting sick.

END


	3. Are You Challenging Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Are You Challenging Me?  
> Relationship: Kageyama/Hinata  
> Other Character(s): Sugawara  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kageyama may have issues with jealousy...  
> Series: Entry 74 of 100 themes

Kageyama glared at the two of them.

Sure, Sugawara may have been an upperclassman and he could understand the other wanting to get his position as the team’s official setter back, but was he really trying to move in on Hinata too?

The two of them were sitting on the bleachers in the corner chatting and Hinata kept laughing and smiling at the gray-haired male.

Kageyama growled as his glare hardened and he debated going over there, but he didn’t want to make a scene, and he definitely didn’t want to appear jealous.

Because he totally wasn’t.

Suddenly Sugawara seemed to sense the intense stare being sent his way and looked up.

His face immediately went pale as he locked eyes with the boy who had been glaring daggers at him.

Sugawara then smiled weakly at Hinata and seemed to make some kind of excuse for needing to leave before practically running away from the orange haired boy.

Kageyama resisted the urge to smirked as he walked over to Hinata.

No one challenged him.

END


End file.
